


Wormhole's End

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter helps Alex remember a friend





	Wormhole's End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I was late getting in and was surprised to find the house dark. Alex's car was in the garage, so he should be home. I opened the door and called out his name as I stepped in.

 

"Alex?"

 

"I'm in here, Walter."

 

I headed toward the den, dropping my briefcase by the stairs. He was sitting with the TV going, but had turned down the sound.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?"

 

He gestured toward the TV with the remote and turned the volume up. The picture was of a man who looked familiar, but I didn't know why until I saw his name across the bottom. Jack Crichton.

 

"My son has done a very brave thing. The cost to him and his family can only be measured in the same way the cost to any hero is measured: by what he protects. In terms of that, I must say that my son is truly a bigger hero than anyone could ever have hoped for his son to be. Today, he protected this entire planet."

 

The announcer came back on the screen; "There are members of the government who do not see things as Mr. Crichton does. They are skeptical of Commander Crichton's motives in what some are calling an act of sabotage. There are scientists who claim to have spotted the craft he spoke of just before the wormhole disappeared. We'll be back with more after these messages."

 

I looked over at Alex to see a tear run down his cheek. What was this? Alex never showed this type of emotion over world events. He'd always paid very little attention to the news.

 

"Alex, what's going on?"

 

That was when I noticed the bottle of vodka next to him. He lifted the glass in a toast, "To Commander Crichton, may he live long and prosper."

 

****** 

 

Walter looked at me with concern in his eyes. Not that I blamed him, I'd never let my emotions show to him, except when I was inside him. But I was more than a little drunk by then, and the news had been hashing out the whole thing all day as I watched.

 

He was gone and would never be back. Never is a very long time.

 

It isn't as if anything was ever going to happen between us again. He'd been experimenting when I'd met him. That's all it had been. I knew it, didn't expect to be alive now so I certainly hadn't expected to be with him. But I guess a part of me was mourning for his family and the lost opportunities to the planet. Or maybe I just felt old.

 

Walter pulled the glass from my hand and led me to the bathroom. I smiled at him; bless the man, he thinks he can take care of all my problems by sitting in a tub of hot water with me. Most times it works.

 

I sat on the toilet as he laid out towels, ran the tub, added sandalwood oil. He left for a few minutes and came back with a tray of crackers, cheese, cherry tomatoes, chunks of pineapple and a cup of tea, which he handed to me as he undressed. By the time he was naked, I'd finished the tea.

 

He took the cup and then he undressed me. I watched as he stepped into the water and then he reached for my hand. Actually, I needed his hand, as the room was spinning slightly. We sat, back to chest in the hot water.

 

He held me as I let it all go. His hands moved gently over my body as the emotions let loose by the booze tumbled out. And then he fed me, by hand, chuckling as I sucked on his fingers.

 

After we'd decimated the tray of snacks, he nudged me forward so that he could get out first. With his robe wrapped around him, he reached for me. I wrapped my arms around him and hooked one leg around his, then tried to suck out his tonsils. When I pulled back, he grinned at me.

 

"This what you need?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Then use me."

 

"Till, I use you up?"

 

"If that's what it takes."

 

We managed to make it to the bed, while he tried to taste every bit of my mouth. In our bed he gave me control, as he often does. When I pushed and pulled at him, he got on his knees and held on to the bedposts.

 

I used just enough lube to get me in; I needed it to be a down and dirty fuck. He gasped as I penetrated him, but pushed back hard against me.

 

"Do it, Alex. Take everything you need."

 

I groaned and then bit down on his throat, leaving a large purple bruise. He whimpered as I started to pound into him. Walter has one huge advantage over any other man I've ever had sex with; my pleasure is as important to him as his own. I've known that about him from the first time I got on my knees in front of him.

 

Most men would have shot in my throat and maybe given me a handjob in return, or sometimes head. Not Walter, Walter had taken me home and we'd spent the rest of the night working our way through the Kama Sutra. 

 

The next day I could barely move, every muscle in my body complained. That was the day of our first bath together. It had been a close fit, but we'd managed. It wasn't long after that, that the bathroom had been remodeled and a large garden tub installed.

 

He told me he loves me as I tried to punch a hole through his ass. He hissed for me to fuck him good as I tweaked his nipples. When I was almost ready to shoot, I grabbed his cock and jacked it hard, while leaving another bruise on his neck.

 

"I'm gonna use your hole to shoot my load, baby. You ready for me?"

 

"Make me ready, make me take it all."

 

Using the hand that wasn't working his cock, I pulled down on his shoulder as I pushed up into his ass and shot hard. He whimpered and I felt him tighten on me just a nanosecond before his come poured out onto my hand.

 

He leaned against the bed frame and I leaned on him as we panted. After a few minutes, I pulled out of him slowly. He grabbed a hand towel from the bedside table and gave us both a quick wipe.

 

We settled under the covers with my head on his shoulder. We were silent for a long time, and finally he asked.

 

"You knew him?"

 

"Yes."

 

I'd like to hear about him. Know the man not just the legend."

 

"I met him when he was in college. He'd reached the 'let's try new things' stage that most college kids go through. The bar was the only gay bar close to campus. I saw him walk through the door and pegged him for a kid wanting to try something new."

 

"Was he gorgeous?"

 

"Yeah, even all skinny and bookish looking. And the wolves were sizing him up. One in particular was bad news, even for guys who were experienced, so I got to John first. I offered to buy him a drink."

 

"I bet he thought you were beautiful."

 

"He was a horny kid who wanted to try everything at least once. And, yeah, I think he found me attractive. I got him a drink and then we danced. He got brave after the second drink and asked if I was going to take him home with me."

 

"Which you did."

 

"I was never one to turn down a nice ass, and this one was virgin. He got all shy when we got back to my place. As horny as I was, I'm not a rapist, so I offered him the sofa. He blushed as he moved in close and put his lips on mine."

 

"No chance of him sleeping on the sofa then." Walter grinned, even though he knew Alex couldn't see it.

 

"Same chance as that snowball in hell. So I kissed him, slipped him the tongue and it wasn't long before I gave the boy his first blowjob. He was so relaxed when I finished that I was half way into his ass before he realized I intended to fuck him."

 

"Alexei, you bad boy."

 

"He must have liked it; he came back the next weekend."

 

"How long did you see each other?"

 

"The rest of the semester and part of the next. I had to leave then, there was a certain AD who needed to get laid."

 

"Gee, I'd be more flattered if I thought for a minute you knew anything about me then."

 

"I found out, didn't I?"

 

"Boy did you ever. So, did you ever see him again?"

 

"Once, at his graduation. We shook hands as if we were just friends and Jack invited me to join them for dinner. I did and later that night John knocked on my hotel room door."

 

"Return match?"

 

"More like a thank you and so long. But it was sweet and warm and the best thing in my life until I met you."

 

I cupped his face and pulled him to me for a kiss. Now I understood his pain. Even though they never loved each other, it was the closest he'd ever been to it before me.

 

"Do you think that woman, Aeryn, was it; do you think he and she are lovers?"

 

"I'm sure they are. Do you remember her? She's so beautiful."

 

"She is indeed. And she seemed strong, a worthy mate to stand at the side of a hero."

 

"I'd like to send his father a note."

 

"That's a good idea, Alex. I'm sure the family needs all the support possible right now."

 

We were quiet for a long time and I thought he'd gone to sleep. But he spoke suddenly.

 

"Walter, if it had been possible, would you have gone to the stars with me?"

 

"Alex, I belong with you. I'd follow you anywhere as long as we were together."

 

"I hope John and Aeryn love each other as much as we do."

 

I tightened my arms around him. He'd never used the word before. I felt it, knew it, but damn it was good to hear it. I fell asleep thinking that I'd arrange for some sort of memorial for John Crichton; it was the least I could do for all he'd given my Alex.

 

The end.


End file.
